The conventional provision for generating the high impedance electronic wave has had the loop antenna. However, such a provision affects to or is affected by the outer electronic wave environment as being exposed at the outer thereof.
Therefore, performing the test much as the pulse magnetic field tolerance is to perform the test in the position in which the electronic wave is not leaked in the outside by testing in the shielded room.
The conventional method using the TEM cell also is a method using the electronic wave reflected by installing the variable resister in one terminal, and transmitting the power to other terminal.
However, it is the problem which can not support the test for the wide band signal such as the pulse magnetic field tolerance, and must alter the position depending upon each of the frequency in the antenna calibration for the magnetic or electric field measurement, since the TEM cell has the different wave impedance depending upon the frequency in the testing area positioning the objected or measuring testing matter.